Dog Boy
by AmayaIndra
Summary: Since the beginning of the fourth grade, Spot has posed as a 'Scott' and joined his buddy Leonard in school. Only a couple of months into the school year, Spot is having trouble keeping his identity safe from Mrs. H. and pretty much anyone else he comes into contact with. Can he keep his identity a secret long enough, or will he be exposed?
1. A New Day

Original title, eh? xD

Okay so I guess this is kinda set somewhere during the show, before the movie. This is the first Teacher's Pet fanfiction I've written, so I hope you guys like it! ;w;

* * *

It was night in EastWestland. A Sunday night to be exact. Spot lay in his bed, excited for a new school day tomorrow. But he had a hard time sleeping. He had a feeling something bad, or something out of the ordinary, was to happen the following day. "What am I worried about?" He thought, laughing mentally. "It's school, nothing bad can happen in a place of learning." He let out a yawn and turned on his side, facing the wall. His eyes slowly began to close, and he finally fell asleep.

The next day, he walked to school with Leonard, like usual. Spot began to break out into a conversation about school, which Leonard didn't find as 'fascinating' as Spot did, but he still enjoyed the conversations with his best friend. "So, Leonard," Spot began, "how do you think you did on that math test on Friday?" He asked with a smile. "I probably did terrible." Leonard replied with a sigh.

Spot looked at him. "Oh, come on, I'm sure you did great. I helped you study last week, remember?" Leonard scoffed. "Yeah, but you talked so fast, there's no way I could've remembered everything by Friday." He answered. "So you remember that you studied but you didn't remember what you studied?" Spot asked in reply. Leonard thought for a moment. "Yes." And laughed light-heartedly. "We need to work on that memory 'o yours." Spot smiled.

They approached the school and made their way to their 4th grade classroom. They sat in their appropriate seats, then the bell finally rang. Mrs. H. stood at the front of the class, writing something on the board. "Okay, class," She began, "first thing we're going to learn today is history!"

"Oh boy! History!" Spot yelled in his mind. He just sat there with a smile on his face. Mrs. H. began again, "Okay, can anyone tell me whom the thirty-second president of the United States was, and why he was important?" She asked with a smile. Everyone, save for Spot, was looking around at each other, clueless.

Spot was the first to answer, as usual. He stood up in his chair. "Franklin Delano Roosevelt, of course! Commonly known by his initials FDR." He paused to wait for the rest of the kids in the classroom to pay attention to him. "He was a central figure in world events during the mid-20th century, leading the United States during a time of worldwide economic depression and total war. In layman's terms, he helped people when they needed someone most." Spot wanted to continue his very accurate speech on the subject, hoping his smarts would grasp the kids' minds. But de facto, he was losing them, so he decided to sit down.

Mrs. H. applauded him on his historical accuracy, signaling the other kids to do so as well. "Thank you, thank you." Spot announced happily. The praises made his self-esteem rise ever higher.

The class continued on until the ring of the bell signaled everyone's favourite time of the school day; recess. Everyone rushed out of the classroom, except for Leonard and Spot who waited on each other. They walked out and made their way toward the playground. As they made it, they ended up walking past a group of fifth graders, whom indistinctly murmured to each other. One of them chuckled and walked up behind Spot, snatching his cap off his head. Spot promptly grabbed his ears to hide them, let out a surprised yelp, and turned around to face the guy. "I got your stupid hat! What're you gonna do about it?" This kid liked bothering Spot and Leonard. "It's a beanie! And give it back!" Spot couldn't reach for it for fear people might see his ears. He kept them covered. The fifth grader glared at him.

"Why are you covering your ears? What're you hiding?" Spot panicked. "Hiding? I'm not hiding anything! My ears are just... cold." The fifth grader scoffed. "Whatever. I'm gonna keep this 'hat' and there's nothing you can do about it." Leonard approached the kid, who promptly held the cap out of his reach. "Give Scott his hat back, and leave us alone." The kid grinned. "Why should I? I don't have to take orders from a dumb fourth grader!"

A crowd had gathered around them before they knew it. All Spot could do was watch helplessly while wondering why they didn't have an administrator patrolling the grounds. Spot let out a low growl and stepped in front of Leonard, right in front of the kid. "Persona non grata! If you think you can just stand there and taunt us, you're wrong! I'm going inside to get an administrator!" As Spot began to walk off, still covering his ears, the kid grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and dragged him back.

"Like I'd let you do that."

The crowd of kids that gathered around them were whispering amongst each other, asking themselves if they thought they were going to fight or not. As the fifth grader continued to torment Spot and Leonard, Spot had had enough. He covered both his ears with one arm, and threw a punch at the kid, hitting him in the stomach. The kid fell backwards onto the ground, and Spot immediately regretted what he had done as soon as he had heard the shocked gasps from those around him, including Leonard.

As Spot was about to hesitantly appologise and take his cap back, he was stopped by Leonard whom had poked him on the shoulder. Spot looked back and saw Leonard motion toward an enraged Mrs. H., whom had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

Okay, so there's probably something in here that makes no sense, but I still hope it's good. Next chapter coming soon! ;w;


	2. Close Call

Got chapter 2 in, yes! :D

* * *

Mrs. H. hadn't actually managed to witness the entire argument, just the last part. Spot and Leonard were attempting to explain what had happened. Mrs. H. cared more about how Spot had reacted, rather than how it started.  
She proceeded to politely tell off the fifth grade kid, take Spot's cap back, and promptly shoo him. She then looked back down at the two boys, them knowing some sort of punishment was coming their way. "Scott, Leonard, principal's office." She pointed toward the school building.

Spot and Leonard made their way into the building, Mrs. H. close in tow. The three entered the principal's office, Spot and Leonard sitting in the two chairs provided in front of his desk.  
Strickler sat behind the desk, petting his cat, Tallulah. He stood up and paced slowly towards the boys. "Mr. Leadready," he began, "you punched a student?" He asked with urgency. Spot hesitantly answered. "Ah.. Yes. But! I did it for a good reason!" He added quickly.

Stickler sighed. "If someone takes your hat, your first reaction is to hit them?" Spot chuckled nervously. "I can see where you might be concerned, but it's an important cap." Leonard looked at Spot. He was afraid Spot would reveal too much.  
"And what's so important about a hat, Mr. Leadready?" Strickler asked matter-of-factly. Strickler had taken notice of Spot holding his ears, but hadn't mentioned it, yet. "Well, you see principal Strickler, that cap.. Belonged to my.. Father! Yes, my father. It's the only thing I have left to remember him." Leonard shook his head and immediately face-palmed.

"Well, I certainly understand owning something from a past relative. I'll let you off with a warning this time, Mr. Leadready. You're lucky the kid was alright." Strickler sat down and checked something off on a sheet of paper resting on his desk. "Thank you, principal Strickler! You certainly are the wise and generous man you set out to be." Spot had to keep himself from uncovering his ears. "Oh, why thank you Mr. Leadready. Now, go back to recess." He proceeded to pet Tallulah again.

Spot turned to Mrs. H. "May I have my cap back, please?" He asked nicely. "Oh! Of course. Here you go, Scott." He could tell she was already back in her usual happy mood. She handed him his hat and he promptly placed it on his head, covering his ears with it. "Whew." He let out, and lowered his arms. "Come on, Leonard, let's go!" Spot grabbed Leonard's arm and dragged him outside.

Just as Mrs. H. was about to exit as well, Strickler called her back in. "Mary Lou, do you think that Leadready kid is hiding something?" He asked her. She turned around, trying to think of an answer. "Well, I can't say it hadn't crossed my mind before. But what could a straight-A student have to hide?" She wondered. "Well I don't know, but you saw how frantic he was to get back a silly hat." Strickler replied. Mrs. H. frowned. "Well, he did say it belonged to his father. And I wouldn't want to lose something of importance like that." She answered.  
"That's still no reason for violence. Besides, like you said, the kid is a straight-A student, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have something to hide. In fact, it's all the more reason to hide something." Strickler stated. Mrs. H. looked at him confusedly. What do you mean?" She asked.  
"What I mean, Mary Lou, is that if someone as smart as he is," Strickler began, standing from his chair, "wanted to hide something, wouldn't they be the best at it? Being smart and all." He concluded. Mrs. H. contemplated. "Well, I suppose if they really wanted to hide something they could, but Scott isn't just smart, principal Strickler. He's also a kind, trustworthy student."

Strickler paced the room. "Mrs. Helperman, I would like you to keep an eye on the boy. I don't want to think that there's any potential danger to my school." Mrs. H. argued. "But sir, he's not a danger to anyone-" Strickler interrupted, "but he could be. Everyone is a potential danger, Mrs. Helperman. Although I do love every kid in this school, and I believe in all of them, there's just no rest for malevolence." Mrs. H. sighed. "Alright, principal Strickler, I'll keep an eye on him." She agreed hesitantly.  
"Thank you." He replied, and as soon as he did, the bell rang.  
Mrs. H. left his office and made her way back to the classroom, as did all her students.

She taught for the rest of the day, before it was finally time to go home.

Leonard and Spot walked along the sidewalk, having a chat about their day. "That was really really close." Spot repeated. "Yeah, I know. I was there." Leonard replied with a huff. "I'm sorry, Leonard, but it wasn't my fault." Leonard looked at him. "What're you apologising for? It's your secret." He replied. Spot watched forward. "That's true, but you're the only one who knows. Plus you're my best friend. It wouldn't feel right to divulge my own secret without consulting you, first." Leonard replied, "Thanks, but I'm more worried about the publicity you could get, not necessarily the people who know." Spot nodded in agreement.

They'd finally made it home, Mrs. H. was already there. She'd driven home. They entered through the kitchen door and sure enough, Mrs. H. was in there. She'd decided to organise the kitchen. When she'd noticed Scott came home with Leonard, she greeted him. "Oh, hello Scott!" She announced. Leonard and Spot looked at her confusedly before realising that Spot hadn't taken off his disguise. They'd been so engrossed in their conversation.

"Hello, Mrs. H.!" He laughed nervously. "Is just needed to walk Leonard home safely, that's all. I really should be going-" Mrs. H. interrupted him, "Why not stay a little longer? I rarely see you outside of school!" Leonard groaned. "Oh, no, I can't, my family needs to see me. We need to converse on, uh.. What secondary school I'm going to! Yeah, that's good." Mrs. H. tilted her head. "Oh come on, there's plenty of time for that! Surely you can stay for a little while, right?" She asked.

Leonard glared at Spot. "Well," Spot began, "I guess there's no harm in staying for a little-" "Great!" Mrs. H. interrupted again. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I have plenty enough to go around!" Spot looked up at her. "Dinner? Yes! I could always go for some people food- I- I mean yes, yes that sounds great!" He laughed nervously.  
Mrs. H. smiled and exited the kitchen to go tidy the house. Leonard scratched his head. "What was that about? Why did she want you to stay so bad?" Spot shook his head. "I don't know, but people food, Lenny!" He announced excitedly. Leonard chuckled slightly. "Let's just hope you don't blow this. And let's hope mom doesn't want you to visit 'Spot'."

They made their way into Leonard's room to talk and whatnot. Spot was wondering how he was going to last the rest of the week, let alone the rest of the school year. Then the next year, and so on. He tried not to think about it. "Only time can tell." He thought to himself. So they sat in their room, waiting for dinner time, and to see how this plays out.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
